For You Only
by IPromiseIDidntDoIt83
Summary: I was just a normal and boring librarian. A girl who barely passed high school and was aspiring to be a singer and guitarist. I was used to routine, and having only one best friend that was a guy isn't exactly helping with my boring life. I didn't expect for the world to become chaotic. I also didn't expect to meet a stubborn redneck neither...


_**For You Only**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead series, because if i did, certain things would happen. Like making sure Daryl was always shirtless...huehuehue~**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

I was just a freaking librarian, making only enough to get by with a small two bedroom apartment for me and my best friend and had an old geezer that was a pervert as a landlord. The only thing I knew how to do from my job that could come in handy was being silent and sneaky from the atmosphere, and being quite fast and nimble from avoiding my landlord and the creeps in the building.

My life was routine, average and boring. So imagine my surprise when people around me started to get sick and try to bite each other. I thought it was just a flu going around like all the other times, but as time wore on and I continued to go to work and live my dreary life, it started to get worse. But then when it became even worse that I couldn't ignore it anymore, especially when the military drove through and were stationed in the city of Atlanta, Georgia; I became scared.

I was sitting, reading a book in my hands that was actually enthralling, since no one was in the quiet library. No one has been in the place in a couple days. I finished the thick book relatively quick, since I was a huge bookworm; it came with the job description. I let my eyes glance over the top of my reading glasses at the clock, watching as it drew closer to lunch time; which was the exact same time where my only friend, Glenn came to pick me up in his delivery car to take us to our usual lunch place; Kopps.

We both knew each other from back in Michigan, and up to now where we lived in Atlanta. We grew up together, best friends when we were in diapers and all that. Glenn was there with me through everything, and I was there with him through everything too. We had each other's backs, trusted each other with our lives. We even tried to date once but it was too weird, I mean, I saw him naked and took baths with him for Christ's sake!

Glenn was a rather short guy, short thick black hair on his head that was almost always covered by a hat, dark brown eyes, and was of Korean decent. He was a fun loving guy, carefree and always thought of others. He was also loyal and terrible at lying, which gave me the upper hand when he tried to hide things from me.

Then there was me. Glenn may have been short to other guys, but he still towered over my short frame of 5'2, barely reaching his chest. I still looked like a little kid even though Glenn and I were both 22 years old. My childish features didn't help me any with my age. Having large eyes the color an attractive glimmering silver, dark lashes framing them with a small button nose and tiny lips that seemed to always stay in a pout along with long flowing black hair that reached my hips in thick waves and long bangs that framed my immature face. I had a rather small bust size, but what I didn't have up top, I made up for on the bottom; large sloping hips and thick thighs that were covered in tight muscle that slimmed down to tiny feet.

I hated the way I looked, everyone made fun of me in high school because of that one time when a police officer thought I was a lost child. It was embarrassing and almost made me pass out from the blood rushing to my face. I was jealous of every girl I saw; jealous that they all looked like the age they're supposed to look and can pull off being a woman whereas I get mistaken for a child nearly twice a week.

I was quiet and observant, a thoughtful look upon my face nearly every second of the day. I was clumsy around men and large amounts of people that I don't know. I had a terrible habit of thinking out loud, which got me into a lot of trouble in school, which didn't matter since I barely scraped by in grades. The only few things I was good at was reading fast, singing and playing the acoustic, thinking and being observant. When I was nervous, I always had to think of music or of something that kept my mind busy.

I was twirling in the huge, to me that is, rolling chair in skinny jeans and a large cream colored sweater that went to my knees and fell off one shoulder, revealing the thick strap of my tank top underneath. On the front of the cream sweater was a large pocket that rested on my hips. The sleeves were large and baggy, stopping about an inch from the tips of my fingers, thus covering my hands completely. My feet were embedded in ankle boots that had a small heel, barely making me a 5'3 in them. I was shocked out of my chair when screaming started to ring out almost simultaneously all over the city, people running past the doors with others chasing them, blood all over their fronts and some even missing a chunk of flesh or limb from their bodies.

I was terrified; I was never one to fight and confront others unless I was beyond angry or drunk out of my mind. It was in my nature to be sweet, quiet and out of the way, a pushover if you will. So that's why, when I saw one of the bloody people look at me and start to come towards the doors, I did the first thing I thought of. What I thought of was to stupidly run and lock the front doors before hiding under the librarian desk. I was holding a paper weight in both hands, gripping it tightly as I listened to the person banging on the doors, grunting and growling out desperate groans for something I didn't know.

My hair was on the floor, surrounding my small frame as I trembled in shock and fear, a whimper leaving my mouth when I heard a scream of agony and pain right next to the building, their screams crying out for help as they slowly went quiet as other screams took its' place. I let myself think as I sat underneath that desk for however long, even after the bloody person left to chase other people, trying to think of ideas that would help me.

The police were probably overruled already, along with the military, so they're out of the question. The government was probably going crazy and fighting each other. All of the rich and important people are probably trying to buy their way to safety. The CDC was probably going into overload at trying to find a cure. So that leaves no one that could save them.

I cursed quietly as the sun slowly moved to the highest point in the sky, signaling that it was 12 o'clock. Glenn. How could I forget about Glenn!?

And as if summoned by the thought of his name, a series of knocks were heard from the front doors, making my body flinch from the noise. I slowly eased myself up into a crouch to peel a glimpse over the high desk to see Glenn himself standing at the doors, glancing around sporadically as the screams continued to echo throughout the city.

"Kali! Psst, it's me Glenn. Hurry up and let me in!" His eyes seemed to widen before he started to desperately whisper frantically to let him in. "Kali, hurry up, those things are coming. Kali, come on hurry up!"

I snapped back to life as he started to become more frantic, leaping to my feet and running to the doors to let him in. When he caught sight of me his body seemed to sag in relief. I shoved the key into the lock, twisting it hurriedly and yanking it open just enough for him to slip through before slamming the doors closed and locking them again. Before I had time to react, I was hoisted into the air with a pair of arms gripping my body tightly.

"Dear god Kali! Don't scare me like that ever again, okay? I thought you were either already gone, or-or one of those things! You are okay right? I mean, they didn't scratch or bite you, right? Cause that's how the infection spreads and I just want to know if you were in contact with one or not. So were you?" I just hung there in his arms and listened to him ramble on and on happily, content at knowing that my best friend was okay.

"Glenn, I'm just fine actually. I've been in here all day and no one has been coming in for a couple days so I'm perfectly healthy. How about you? Are you okay?" His head bobbed up and down in confirmation and I sighed in relief, my head drooping forwards to land on his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, and I went to our apartment and packed all of our clothes and necessities along with other things like food, water, blankets, all that stuff. It's in the car in front, so we have to hurry and leave while we can before the city becomes totally lost."

"Mmkay, so can you put me down first Glenn? I'm gonna go grab some things real quick." He looked reluctant for a second before complying and setting me down, hunching over slightly so my feet could touch the ground completely. I smiled at him as I adjusted my reading glasses on my nose before taking off.

When I came back, I had a book bag full of books, causing Glenn to grin and rolled his eyes at me. "What? I've been meaning to read these for a while."

"Yeah, okay Kali. Let's go."

We marched over to the doors, Glenn in front and me following behind him since he had the bat and was tougher and built. I mean, yeah, I went to the gym and did yoga but he was obviously the one who could do more damage.

"Okay Kali. When we get you a weapon, you need to aim for the head, always okay? Or at least break the knees so you can run. And do not be loud, they're attracted to noise." I nodded at his fierce look, giving him the keys as he held his hand out. Glenn looked around cautiously before we crept outside to our awaiting car.

I sagged in relief when we were safely inside the delivery car, staring around us at all the carnage and destruction before the car revved to life and we were driving through the city, watching in horror as people were taken down and eaten alive, military shooting at anyone and anything, people screaming and running for their lives. What got me the most was when I saw a little boy around the age of 10 hiding behind an overturned car and holding a little girl who looked like she was barely 5 years old.

I yelled at Glenn to stop the car, not waiting for it to fully stop before I leapt out into the chaos and ran full speed towards the children as one of those things crawled towards them on the ground, causing the children to cry out in fear. I looked around as I ran, looking for something to kill it before glancing at a crowbar. I dipped down as I continued to run, picking up the crowbar swiftly and skidding to a stop above it.

It turned its rancid face towards me before I quickly brought the metal down into its head, once, twice, three times before it stopped moving. I didn't drop the crowbar or think about what I did as I crouched in front of the children who stared at me with tears streaming down their cheeks. Even as the carnage and chaos continued to rage on around us, I allowed a soft and kind smile to appear on my lips, my maternal instinct taking over, making the children soften.

"Come on sweeties, we're getting out of here, okay? I'll keep you safe. My name is Kalia." As I continued to croon and talk to them, I watched as they slowly but surely relax at my voice and words drifted over them, the boy moving them closer to me. When they were close enough I held my hand out to him patiently. "Would you like to come with me and my friend?"

The boy's answer was physical as his hand reached out and gripped my hand tightly. I nodded and stood up straight, looking around at all the pandemonium surrounding us, before looking straight at Glenn who was trying to either tell me to hurry up or start a new dance trend as his body practically thrashed frantically.

I looked down at the little boy who gripped my hand and the little girl tightly, before smiling and staring straight into his light green eyes. "Make sure you don't let go of my hand, okay? Don't look at anything or anyone but me and the ground, okay?" When I got a nod in response I faced forwards and counted out loud, "One." A woman was thrown down and had her throat torn out. "Two." A man crashed through a store window in his car. "Three!" And we were running, weaving and twisting through everything around us and rapidly closing the distance between us and Glenn.

When we reached the car Glenn was stretched across the seat and holding the door open, yelling for me to hurry up. I practically dove into the car, slamming the door shut and gripping the two children in my lap tightly to my chest as Glenn started the car and sped towards the city exit as the sky started to darken. There was only silence and all of our harsh breathing in the car until we drove through the city.

I glanced down at the bundle of kids in my lap when i felt the little boy try and melt his body into my own, curling his body around the little girl like a shield. I leaned down towards their level, which wasn't that far actually, and smiled calmly. I whispered, as to not scare them anymore than they already were, "What's your names little one? You already know my name, and this fellow over here is my friend, Glenn, the one i told you about." I waited patiently, knowing it'll take some time for them to respond to me since i was, and still am classified as a stranger.

The little boy glanced up at me before hiding behind his golden locks, mumbling.

"Jace. This is my little sister, Esme." I smiled and giggled a little when he tried to duck further down, failing at hiding his pink tinted cheeks. Awe, wasn't he just the cutest thing?

"Those names suit you both well, both as beautiful as you two." His blush darkened slightly, becoming even more visible.

The little girl in his arms squirmed a little before glancing up at me, a golden halo of curls around her head as she stared at me with blue eyes curiously. We stared at each other in silence before i felt my nose twitch, meaning i was about to-

"_Achoo!_" Sneeze. Esme giggled before hiding back into her brothers arms, staring at me with happy eyes that twinkled with innocence. I grinned at her cheekily, making her laugh more, much to Jace's apparent shock.

He looked at me in amazement, his jaw slightly slack as he spoke. "You...you made Esme _laugh_. She never liked anybody that quickly before!" I assumed a mockingly cocky air as i rubbed my knuckles against my chest, much to Glenn's and the children's amusement.

"I'm just that awesome!" We all continued to joke around and started to get to know each other more as we passed underneath the exit sign, heading into loose traffic.

That was our lane; the lane leading into the city was practically bursting with cars and people. We were driving and laughing when someone screaming at us to stop from the next lane made Glenn immediately pull the car to a screeching halt. When we looked over, it was to see a small cluster of people by the guard rail waving their arms towards us, a couple more standing away from them waiting. Glenn looked at me and I him. We were scared but we had to warn those people about the city before it was too late. I nodded at Glenn and he sighed, slamming his head into the steering wheel before reversing the car to stop right next to the group.

There was an elderly looking man, 2 blonde girls, a woman with dark brown hair holding a boy with a man standing next to her, a scruffy man with a mechanics hat, a black couple, a Hispanic looking family and a woman with short hair holding a little girl close to her while a man who gave off bad vibes stood leering over their shoulders. A couple feet from them were two redneck guys that seemed to be curious but were lone wolves in a sense.

"Hey, do you know what's happening in the city?" The woman with dark brown hair gazed at us imploringly, while the others looked on in question and curiosity. "We've been here for hours now and haven't heard a thing!"

I let Glenn explain in his awkward voice after everyone introduced themselves while i glanced around to get a good look at everyone, my eye sight freezing on one of the rednecks in the back. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, smoking a cigarette as he stared on intensely. And oh dear god, i never knew that seeing a man like him would immediately make my body react in an unknown way. Hey, i was a virgin and was oblivious towards most things related to sex, dating and the opposite sex.

But, i couldn't help it when my eyes caressed his body, gliding over his thick and muscular arms, his chiseled chest that lead down to a swimmers waist and thick thighs that screamed power. The way his sleeveless shirt hugged his body tightly and the way his dirty and ripped jeans complemented his legs, i was a girl in need of some water! I let my eyes trail all the way back up his body and couldn't tell what color his hair was from the distance and darkness. But i did notice his eyes were a beautiful blue, and that they were staring straight at me in confusion.

I gasped and meeped, ducking my head down to hide behind my hair as i buried my face in Jace's hair, my face burning in horror and embarrassment.

_'Way to go Kali, get caught for checking out a guy for the first freaking time! Nicely done, now i can go and die in a ditch somewhere. Or in his arms...those thick and juicy arms that just screamed-"_ I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Dear god, i blame Glenn for making me into a pervert! He converted me to the evilness!

When i glanced back up, it was to see that the dark haired lady and the man with her had wondered off, leaving the boy with the short haired woman and her daughter. I avoided looking in the general direction of the redneck, _'That sexy redneck who could do so many wonderful things to my-' _I face palmed as my mind went completely off track and into the dark side of my mind where everything weird lied.

I looked at the car clock and saw that it was already close to 1 in the morning when we heard the sounds of something flying quickly overhead us all. I got out of the car, making sure that Jace and Esme stayed in the car, and walked over to the other side to stand next to Glenn, who was also staring up at the sky like everyone else. We weren't expecting what happened next, none of us were.

"Oh my god..." I covered my mouth as i stared at the sight before us all, watching in absolute horror as the city was set aflame. They were bombing the city, not even caring that there were probably still some people alive in there.

"Glenn..." He said nothing, just wrapped his arms around me and letting me bury my face into his chest. I cried for a while, flinching whenever they dropped another bomb or an explosion of fire was heard. It was terrifying and traumatizing. I broke away from his hold though, when i heard screams erupt from the next lane; people were fighting each other as others ran away, but what made my blood run cold was the sight of _them_ stumbling onto the asphalt, groaning and growling as they gripped onto anyone that was living and within reach, tearing into the warm and soft flesh of their victims.

The old man, who i recalled introduced himself as Dale, said that there was a Quarry a couple miles back that we could head to for safety. Everyone within range heard and agreed to come along, heading to their cars hastily, along with the sexy redneck, following after the RV where Dale and the two blondes, Amy and Andrea, were. Glenn and I hopped back into our car, with me putting Jace and Esme back into my lap again, our car pulling up at the end of the row of vehicles as we headed away from the chaos behind us, trying in vain to block out the screams and cries of pain and suffering that we left behind.

It was silent in the car as the minutes ticked by, bringing us closer and closer to safety. I stared out into the darkness on either side of us, stroking Jace's and Esme's backs, thinking about everything that happened and lead up to this point.

_'People started eating each other, Glenn saved from my hopeless demise, i rescued two children that i now have to take care of, met a bunch of people that i forgot some of the names of, met a sexy redneck that caught me checking him out like a weird stalker, and am now heading with said people towards a supposed "safe area".'_

Even when i knew everything wasn't ever going to be the same, i allowed a small smile to stretch across my lips, my mind overcome by a certain pair of confused blue eyes.

**And that's a wrap! Ah~ My first chapter finally done! Please let me know your opinions on it and give me any ideas or help if you want! I also accept flames, if they're not TOO bad. I don't wanna have to eat a tub of ice-cream and watch Harry Potter! **


End file.
